


Worship

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [21]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Charlie helps Colby understand a term.Missing scene from pt 7 of It Changes Everything: Charlie





	Worship

**Title:** Worship **  
Pairing:** Charlie/Colby **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:** Charlie helps Colby understand a term. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M  
A/N:**  Thanks to Munchkin for the beta.  Happy New Year everyone!

  


Colby had never understood the term ‘cock worship.’It sounded like it involved an altar with candles, surrounding a dildo on a velvet pillow.Colby had never understood the term ‘cock worship’ … until the first time Charlie gave him a blowjob.

It was in Colby’s kitchen, with Colby sitting and Charlie kneeling on the cold linoleum between Colby’s thighs.Charlie reverently took Colby’s cock into his mouth.He adored it with lips and tongue.When Colby was hard and erect, Charlie simply looked and admired his cock for a long moment, his eyes shining.He murmured, “Magnificent.”Then, with one finger, he began to trace the veins, the muscles, the edges.Not once did he look up at Colby’s face.His considerable focus was entirely between Colby’s legs. 

When a drop of pre-cum formed, Charlie touched the very tip of his tongue to the liquid.He licked it off then teased the hole.Closing his eyes with an ecstatic flutter of his eyelashes, Charlie kissed the head and began to suck lightly.

Charlie sucked and licked and worshiped Colby’s cock with mouth and fingers, moaning softly all the while.With every action, he told Colby that he had the most wondrous organ in history, that Charlie felt privileged to have it in his mouth.When Colby was unable to hold back any longer and orgasmed between Charlie’s waiting lips, Charlie drank his cum like ambrosia.His tongue gathered every spare drop, his mouth gentle on Colby’s softening cock. 

Not before or since had Colby experienced true cock worship.He preferred to be more involved in sex, and Charlie was interested in Colby as a whole.But for one time, sitting in a kitchen chair with a dark, curly head between his legs, Colby understood what it was like to be a god.


End file.
